


[授权翻译]Magneto Threat Issued 万磁王威胁事件

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cranky Erik, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Old Cherik, Old mutants in love, Protective Erik, Religious Bigotry, exasperated Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有人敢对著名的变种人活动家Charles Xavier说三道四。最起码，不是在有名的变种人恐怖分子Erik Lehnsherr依然逍遥法外的时候……</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Magneto Threat Issued 万磁王威胁事件

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magneto Threat Issued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280205) by [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/pseuds/blarfkey). 



**Magneto Threat Issued**

 

万磁王威胁事件

  
  


作者：blarfkey  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
  
Summary:  
没有人敢对著名的变种人活动家Charles Xavier说三道四。最起码，不是在有名的变种人恐怖分子Erik Lehnsherr依然逍遥法外的时候……  
  
正文：  
_“变种人恐怖分子Magneto再次登上了头条，他恐吓了共和党人士Paul Wright。这场恐吓发生在Paul Wright与变异遗传学家Charles Xavier的现场辩论结束后不到24小时内…”_  
  
  
Hank捏了捏自己的鼻梁。这场辩论最后转为一场可怕的噩梦。在Charles做反驳陈词的时候，Wright的脸涨得通红。Hank都觉得那男人站在台上快要心脏病突发了。他们的辩论结束不到两个小时，原声摘要就在新闻频道滚动播出。眼下，第三频道的新闻正把辩论原声和Magneto给Wright的恐吓信节选剪辑在了一起。  
  
  
“Magneto威胁说'他会一点一点地把教堂毁坏，再夷为平地'，除非Wright就他现在的恶言恶语向Charles发表公开道歉。而Xavier方面暂时没有发表评论。”  
  
  
小幻影猫对这种暴力威胁早是习以为常。在她待在这里的短短几年里听过太多了，有的甚至比那个还糟糕。  
  
  
Charles按摩着他的太阳穴。“我知道我从来都不该参加那种辩论，”他喃喃自语道，“我真不知道自己当时是怎么想的。”  
  
  
“他们一直在往公馆打电话。”Hank说道。“你打算怎么做？”  
  
  
Charles长叹一声。“喝一杯。然后我要打个电话。”  
  
  
教授悄悄离开了房间，嘴里仍在喃喃自语。  
  
  
“主脑里有电话吗？”Kitty问道。  
  
  
“没有。”  
  
  
Charles戴上主脑，直接扎进了剑齿虎的脑子。剑齿虎是Erik最令人厌恶的侍从，他错乱的精神空间总是让Charles毛骨悚然。但是他头脑简单，最容易入侵。他用Erik能立即辨认出来的字体写了一张便条，并把它从那个男人的卧室门下滑了进去。做完这些，他离开了剑齿虎的脑子，好好泡了个热水澡。  
  
  
两天之后Charles坐在他的书房里，烦躁地捏着黑色王棋。不管Charles已经和Erik见过多少次面，每一次的等待都让他焦躁不安。就算这么多年过去了，见到那男人面容的第一眼仍叫他无法呼吸，只要一想到，他就会像根小提琴弦一样绷得死紧。他不能集中精神阅读，即便是微风的沙沙声或者树枝摩擦的声音也会让他吓一跳。  
  
  
终于，午夜过后，百叶窗悄无声息地开了，Erik像幽灵一般飘入。Charles已经坐在椅子上头一点一点地在打瞌睡了。但是当他感觉到Erik的气息时，他一下子摆脱了倦意，清醒过来。尽管有那个倒霉的头盔，Charles也总能感受到Erik的存在——不是用他的变种人能力，而是靠直觉。这是种原始而本能的吸引力。  
  
  
“你召唤了我，”Erik说道，语气沉重，略带嘲讽。  
  
  
他的靴子在地毯上发出沉重的脚步声。虽然这么晚了，他仍旧穿着Charles不喜欢的万磁王版全副盛装。他们仅作为Charles与Erik而相见的日子已过去很久了，这让Charles很心痛。  
  
  
“别装得像是你不知道自己为什么在这儿似的，”Charles咬牙切齿地说道。“新闻上到处都是这事儿了。”  
  
  
Erik在Charles对面的扶手椅上落座，露出得意的微笑，“很好。”  
  
  
“ _一点都不好_ ，Erik！我不能阻止你因为政客或者你的人受到侮辱而发火，但是这回关系到我了。我承认那个人说的话令人不悦，但这不关 _你_ 的事。”  
  
  
“只要你被牵扯其中，那就关我的事！”Erik低吼道。“你又永远不会跟他正面战斗。”  
  
  
Charles把双臂交叉在胸前，怒道：“那不好意思，你觉得我参加整场辩论是在做什么呢？”  
  
  
Erik不屑一顾地摆摆手。“说话呗。可是 _显然_ ，说话又没什么用，根本不能阻止他。”  
  
  
“最起码好过无休止的暴力吧！真的，Erik，我多希望我能说自己对你有更多的期待啊。你知道的，我们之间存在意见分歧。你也应该 _知道_ 我不想和贴在你胸口的恐怖主义名片有任何关联。你是要我名声扫地才满意吗？”  
  
  
Erik探过身子，弯腰于两人之间的棋盘上。男人双目之中有火光闪烁，让人不敢直视。Charles打了个寒颤。  
  
  
“他说你令人厌恶，”Erik喉咙里嘶嘶作响，“说 _你_ ，是上帝的诅咒！你做了比他这个该死的政治家应该做的要多得多，你无私地为他人做了那么多事！他不但没有跪在你的脚下，还谴责你的做作所为。我一定会在他再说出你的名字前把他杀了。”  
  
  
Charles咽了下口水，心跳到了嗓子眼儿。经过这么多年激烈的意见分歧，Erik仍因为Charles的缘故而如此愤怒，这一点已经足以平息Charles的怒火了。Erik抱住双臂的指节因为太过用力而捏得发白。Charles悄悄地越过棋盘，用手指轻轻抚摸着那些指节。  
  
  
“这不值得你这样做，Erik，”他轻声说道。“Wright就是一个无知又可悲的井底之蛙，他不值得我为他分一点儿神。他为了知名度才发起了那场辩论，而我打算让这事慢慢平息下去，看着他回归到令他心生憎恶的默默无闻的境地。我觉得这比炸了他的教堂是更恰当的惩罚。”  
  
  
他的手指依然在Erik僵硬的指关节上慢慢地画圈。Erik长叹一声，拿开了手，又迟疑地拿下了头盔。Erik的头发乱糟糟的，但依然浓密，头盔和往常一样在他的皮肤上留下了清晰的印痕。看到这些，Charles心碎了。Erik把头盔放到膝上，牵起Charles的手，与他十指相握。  
  
  
“人类要怎么诽谤我都无所谓，但是天呐，Charles，他们怎么能那样说你。我不能忍受这个。”  
  
  
他说着露出一个微笑，差点止住了Charles的诘责：“Erik，如果你真的这么做了，那你就是证明了Wright的话是正确的。你就证明了他那些关于变种人的毫无根据、侮辱人格的观点。那他就能再次带着更多的武器来与我们为敌。你没看出来吗？”  
  
  
“如果我们忍气吞声，那么那些人类渣滓不就以为自己能随心所欲地满嘴胡言了吗!?”  
  
  
“他们只不过是说说而已，”Charles提醒道。“这些话起不了什么作用，你不是很清楚吗。”   
  
  
Erik恼怒地大吼起来：“我真讨厌你这样。”   
  
  
“我知道，”Charles得意地说道。  
  
  
他们相视一笑。Erik指了指棋盘。  
  
  
“要不要来一局？”  
  
  
于是他们就开始了一场缓慢而舒心的比赛。在这么多年的交手后，他们都对彼此的战术策略知根知底，这时候比赛很容易陷入僵局，但是Charles不在意。这种久违的熟悉感让他觉得安心，有时候他甚至觉得这盘棋只是他们俩夜间活动的最后一个项目，下完了Erik也不会离开。  
  
  
但是，当然，他会离开的。在这场愉悦的你追我赶之后，Charles吃掉了Erik的王棋，暗暗地希望这次胜利意味着新的一局棋。Erik好像听到了他的想法似的讽刺地抬了抬眼皮，Charles赶紧正襟危坐，表现得坦诚而无辜。  
  
  
Erik轻哼出一句话。“这局玩得不错啊，Charles。和往常一样。”  
  
  
Charles低下头。“你也一样。”  
  
  
Erik推开椅子，站起身来，骨头和关节嘎嘎作响，背在取头盔时也发出了声响。他又戴上了那个冰冷的头盔，原先让Charles安心的感觉消失了，现在的他就像一片空白、一个黑洞、一具尸体。Charles无比害怕又厌恶这个时刻。Erik是知道的。他站起身，走过棋盘，用自己骨节分明的手握住Charles的。  
  
  
“晚安，Charles，”他低声呢喃并亲吻他的手指，就像是童话里的骑士。  
  
  
“晚安，Erik，”Charles也低声回应。他发现自己的眼睛有些湿润，这真是可笑，因为这样的场景已经至少出现过一百次了，但是，哦，他真希望Erik能留下来。他已经厌倦了总是去思念他。  
  
  
虽然Erik不可能听到这些想法，但他一定感觉到了Charles的忧郁。他随即抚摸着Charles的眉毛，抬起他的下巴，在他的唇上印下一个温柔的吻。当他抬起头来，Charles抓住了他的手腕。  
  
  
“Erik，”Charles低声说。“考虑一下我说过的话吧。”  
  
  
Erik陷入了长时间的沉默。他望向Charles，希望在他的眼底找到点什么，最后深深地叹了口气。“我尽量”他说。“我会试着做到。”  
  
  
Erik在他柔顺的头发上匆匆一吻，然后就像他来的时候一样，悄无声息地离开了。  
  
  
Charles叹了口气，爬上了床。男人小心翼翼地怀着希望。  
  
  
两星期以后Wright出席记者发布会并发表了一片空洞冗长的道歉陈词，向Charles致歉，并向学校捐献了一千美元。他发言的时候面部扭曲，好像吐出的每个字都像一个酸柠檬一样难以下咽。而且他在记者开始第一轮提问前就飞也似地逃回了后台。那个人不停地吐出一些永远不可能是他真心话的说辞，Charles只看了一会儿，就乘着轮椅回到了主脑那儿。他发现Erik反常地脱下了头盔，一个人在据点里读书。或者，这是计划好的。  
  
__  
我还以为你说过会考虑我的意见。Charles抱怨道。心灵感应让他的不悦显得更加明显。  
  
  
_我考虑了。_ Erik的内心平静又无辜。他咬了一口饼干。 _如你所愿，我撤销了对那个臭虫的教堂的威胁。_  
  
  
_是吗？那为什么发布会上他的眼神飘忽不定，像是一只受惊的兔子。_  
  
  
我可能不小心忘了告诉他。Erik回答得很随意。  
  
  
Charles转了转眼睛，自己对Erik的喜爱无法抑制地从这连结之中渗透出来。  
  
  
_你真是个不可思议的人。_ 他这样对Erik说道。 _不过…谢谢你。_  
  
  
Charles的心里掠过一阵幸福的悸动，很温暖，像细碎的阳光。  
  
  
_不客气，Charles。_  
  
**完**  



End file.
